ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Phil Dendron
Professor Phil Dendron'Edens, Michael and Edens, Mark (2009). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Script p. 8. CPT Holdings, Inc. is the world's greatest plant psychologist.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:31-05:36). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "You should read Professor Phil Dendron. He's the world's greatest plant psychologist." He wrote a series of books on the subject and sells his own brand of plant food named "Dendron's Own." History Janine Melnitz read all of his books. When a ghost thought trapped by the Ghostbusters possessed a geranium Egon gave to Janine, Dendron arrived to investigate. He was interested in procuring the plant for scientific study. At first he refused to let the Ghostbusters destroy the plant and attempted to communicate through love, but relented after it attacked him. After Egon destroyed the geranium by over watering it and Winston Zeddemore finally trapped the entity that possessed the plant, Professor Phil Dendron showed his thanks by offering each of them an autographed copy of his next book "Geraniums I Have Known," which would feature a recording of the Ghostbusters' latest adventure in a chapter. Peter, however, said he'd wait for the movie. List of Books Written *"I'm Okay, Your Plant's Okay"Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:36-05:43). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I read all of his books - "I'm Okay, Your Plant's Okay," "How To Be Your Begonia's Best Friend," "Mulch For Success"." *"How To Be Your Begonia's Best Friend"Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:36-05:43). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I read all of his books - "I'm Okay, Your Plant's Okay," "How To Be Your Begonia's Best Friend," "Mulch For Success"." *"Mulch For Success"Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:36-05:43). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I read all of his books - "I'm Okay, Your Plant's Okay," "How To Be Your Begonia's Best Friend," "Mulch For Success"." *"Geraniums I Have Known"Professor Phil Dendron (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:24-21:32). Time Life Entertainment. Phil says: ""Geraniums I Have Known"." Trivia *In the August 27, 1986 script, Dendron stated they need to use geometry to communicate with the plant, instead of love as stated in the episode.Edens, Michael and Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Script p. 24 CPT Holdings, Inc. *Three of Dendron's book titles were cut from the episode: "The One-Minute Horticulturalist," "When Bad Things Happen to Good Petunias," and "Peonies Are People, Too."Edens, Michael and Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Script p. 9. CPT Holdings, Inc.Edens, Michael and Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Script p. 11. CPT Holdings, Inc.Edens, Michael and Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" Script p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. *On page nine of Ghostbusters Issue #5, Dendron makes a non-canon cameo in Manhattan. Appearances '''The Real Ghostbusters *"A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" References Gallery Primary Canon ProfessorPhilDendron03.jpg AGhostGrowsInBrooklyn16.jpg ProfessorPhilDendron04.jpg ProfessorPhilDendron05.jpg ProfessorPhilDendron06.jpg ProfessorPhilDendron2.jpg|Kill the Plant! Secondary Canon ProfessorDendronIDWOngoing5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character